


Perfect Shape

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Being Walked In On, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Wrestling, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS, just a little bit, that's all the context you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith didn't fight with Shiro. He played with him.No.Toyed.





	Perfect Shape

**Author's Note:**

> fun extra i wanted to try out here: gymnast!keith

Keith dipped his hands into the basin of white chalk, spreading a thick layer over his palms and fingers. An obscure sting reminded him that he still needed to properly bandage a cut from earlier today; Shiro was usually there to remind him to protect his hands when using the bars for practice, largely due to Keith's hasty personality.

Stepping onto the mat, Keith shook out his shoulders and held his breath before jumping, easily grabbing the bar above him with familiarity. The grip was completely different than from how he held his sword, but the motion was just as natural. He hung limply for a moment before pulling himself up, easily swinging his legs over the pole to sit.

Keith didn't know where Shiro was.

He knew that Allura was out training with Lance in Blue - no doubt already regretting her decisions. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran were apparently trying to get visuals on Lotor through some sort of screening program that Pidge had previously used to find clips of Matt.

_Keith didn't know where Shiro was._

Tightening his grip on the bar, Keith twisted himself off the top, letting his feet hit the floor below, feeling his nerves crackle.

He shouldn't be this bothered.

Groaning, Keith roughly scooped another handful of chalk into his hand and rubbed it in. The blood had started to clot on his cut, and the chalk stuck to it like paste.

Shiro would notice that tonight in the showers, and give him hell about it like he was still a cadet.

Distantly, Keith knew he shouldn't be utilizing the high bars while his temper was flared, but he didn't have another outlet to go off on. Jumping up again, Keith tensed his stomach muscles to flip around the bar, arms straining as he came back down from the tuck.

"I always knew I liked you best in the air."

Keith hissed as his wrist almost spasmed. " _Fuck_ , Shiro, you scared me."

He could hear the smile on him. "Come down."

Keith rolled his eyes, but his body couldn't help but start to comply, his hips already turning to land correctly, and hitting the mat with an intake of breath.

He did his best to ignore the satisfaction he got out of Shiro watching him land like a cat, fluidly standing and paced over to him.

Shiro's voice was soft. "You're so beautiful, Keith."

Okay, the direct attention was harder to ignore, especially in the form of praise. Keith shrugged. "It comes natural. Like wrestling does to you."

Shiro's arm slid around him, and Keith huffed. Shiro still smiled, brushing back a piece of loose hair from Keith's face.

Keith leaned into his touch, but restrained himself enough to keep his voice level. "What did you need?"

"I just missed you," Shiro mumbled, pulling Keith in to press a kiss on his forehead.

Keith's heart mimicked his flip from before, and he caved, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder. After his stressful workout session, this affection felt overwhelmingly good. He felt Shiro's lips press gently into his skin again and sighed. "Shiro, I didn't know where you were, and I couldn't concentrate on _anything_."

Shiro's eyebrows both raised in shock before a blush settled deep in his face. "I was, uh, actually taking a nap."

Keith felt himself go red from the chest up, turning his face to hide in Shiro's neck. "I am so stupid."

Laughing, Shiro's hands slid up Keith's sides, making his eyes flutter.

"No, we're just a little _attached_ ," Shiro voice was teasing, punctuated with his fingers digging into Keith's thin shirt. Keith let out a gasp as Shiro leaned down to bite his ear, his breath hot on his neck. "I had a dream about you, baby."

Keith felt himself smirk, like an old habit. A _bad_ one. "Yeah? You got up to tell me?"

Shiro growled, pulling Keith flush against him. They were both already breathing heavily against each other, grinning into each other's mouths. They'd both laugh at each other if they weren't turned on. "Oh, I'll _show_ you, sweetheart."

Keith's hands possessively grabbed Shiro's ass, loving the graphic moan that ripped apart Shiro's throat. Shiro had a thousand pet names for him, and Keith hoped to hear every single one of them. Grinding into his thigh, he couldn't help but watch Shiro's cock start to get hard, tenting into Keith's lower abdomen. Keith grinned. "You're easy."

Almost immediately, Shiro had Keith's arms behind his back, forcing him flat to the ground. Shiro went with him, landing solidly on one hand and his knees. "No, I'm really not." Shiro huffed, his fringe falling in his face as they both caught their breaths from the sudden action.

"Old move, old man," Keith huffed, blowing on his white hairs. Shiro still only had his Galra hand wrapped around his wrists, keeping him in perfect submission.

Keith wasn't in any place to make snide remarks, and he cautiously waited Shiro's reply.

His face twitched, but Shiro brushed it off, scoffing. "Still works on you."

After twisting in his grip and failing to make any ground, Keith resigned himself for the moment. "Only because I want it to."

Shiro's laugh was real. "Not true."

Keith raised his head enough to meet Shiro's gaze, catching him looking at his dick, which pressed into the ground. Keith smirked, like he had the upper hand at the moment. He most certainly did not, and it only took a single tug of Shiro's arm to remind him of that. Still, Keith goaded him. "I bet I'd win; I've been practicing."

Shiro shifted, and Keith couldn't help but watch him rut against nothing. His voice was calm. "I'll crush you."

 _Good_ , Keith thought, but kept it to himself. They both knew what this was - both of them getting high off the rush of this game they were playing.

After all, Keith knew the difference between Lance's antics and _this_. _This_ was mutual, testing, a challenge.

Flirting.

Keith was the first to move, catching Shiro by surprise and tackling him onto his back, straddling his chest. Shiro grunted as his head hit the floor, but swung his hips fast enough that Keith was thrown off of him, sliding on the lacquer floor. Keith dodged to the side, rolling onto his feet as Shiro charged him. He braced himself, centering his footing, and met Shiro head on, withstanding his strength for mere moments.

"Tough luck, sweetheart," Shiro groaned, grappling Keith's thighs and throwing him over his shoulder. Normally, Keith would have loved Shiro's hands on his ass. Right now, it just flared his spirit.

Ducking his head, Keith propelled his legs forward to flip over Shiro's back - effectively throwing him off-balance - and buying Keith the time it took for him to turn around to face Shiro.

They circled each other for a minute, each of them grinning sickly.

"Tired already, _daddy_?"

Shiro's gaze cut through him like an arrow, and a spike of hot blood shot down to his dick. "Oh, I'm feeling fine, _kitten_."

Keith's face went white as sheet while Shiro grinned, walking toward him slowly. Refusing to step back, Keith swallowed tightly before rushing Shiro's legs, praying he caught him off-guard.

He didn't.

Shiro wrenched off Keith's hands like they were paperclips, pushing him down to the floor with his foot, dragging it lightly against Keith's crotch.

Keith saw every star he'd ever memorized whiz through his brain.

"Happy now?" Shiro smirked, kneeling over Keith and squeezing his wrists together again, pinning them above his head. "Or are you still waiting to get fucked?"

" _Jesus_ ," Keith breathed, breath streaming between barred teeth. "Just touch me again, Shiro."

"Not if you don't ask nicely-" Shiro broke off, all emotion draining out of his face as the training deck doors parted in a whoosh, revealing Lance on the other side.

For five precious seconds, no one moved.

Keith knew Lance could see their cocks - the training spandex hid absolutely no angles. It also didn't help that Keith's shirt had ridden up, and his nipples were peaked from the cold air blasting in the room.

Surprisingly, it was Shiro who recovered first.

His voice was venomous - making even Keith shrink into the floor. "You have ten seconds to _clear out_ , cadet, or _else_."

Keith had never seen Lance sprint outside of battle before, but almost snorted at how fast he scrambled out the sliding doors. He almost tripped turning into the hall, and when Keith squinted, he swore he saw a dust cloud.

Rolling his head to face Shiro, Keith raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "You probably scared the shit out of him."

Shiro growled, pulling Keith back against him roughly, forcing Keith's back to arch. "Yeah?" His hands were in his hair, tugging his head into the ground. "Good."

Keith moaned, grinding into Shiro's thigh. It almost hurt with how tight Shiro's thigh muscles were, and he desperately clung to Shiro's torso. His neck was sore and wet from Shiro's mouth biting and sucking, and Keith whined as Shiro pried him off, setting him down on the floor like he weighed nothing.

Keith's eyes were glazed over, and when he looked up, all he could see was a blurred image of Shiro's face stalking his body, looking him up and down like he owned him.

Keith shivered as he felt Shiro's forearm press against his throat, keeping him pinned and gasping. Shiro dipped his head to brush a kiss over Keith's mouth before rutting into him, making Keith turn red trying to breath and groan at the same time. Shiro's voice was the only clear thing Keith could understand. "I like you like this. Helpless."

Throwing his head back, Keith let out a silent scream as Shiro let go of his hands to grapple his hipbone, painfully keeping in place as he ground their cocks together. Keith knew he was probably soaking his training outfit with precum, but hissed as he felt his head perfectly align with Shiro's.

"You like that?" The arm that was still pressed against Keith's throat was digging into his windpipe, and Keith saw a flash of pure white before he managed to violently nod, bucking his hips wildly into Shiro's crotch.

He had no verbal way of telling Shiro he was about to cum, be he got the message nevertheless.

"Go on, baby. Cum with daddy."

Keith felt himself tip over as Shiro lifted his arm off his throat, trying to brace himself so he didn't fall on top of Keith as he came. Shiro collapsed onto the ground beside Keith as he gasped for air, both of them feeling overly sensitive and hot.

"I win," Shiro said between breaths, and Keith could _hear_ the smirk on his face.

Patiently, Keith caught his breath before rolling on top of Shiro, forcing his legs apart. Shiro raised an eyebrow, but now it was Keith's turn to grin.

"Round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was an extension of today's warm up lol. i usually focus on my personal poetry as a warm up, but i was missing writing sheith :')
> 
> now onto more buzzkill updates! (college is holding me hostage ;_;)  
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
